


The Prom Redux…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, The Prom Redux…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin attends the prom without Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prom Redux…

Title: The Prom Redux…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 271  
Rating: NC-17…  
Warnings: None, Humor…   
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin attends the prom without Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**The Prom Redux**

Justin had decided not to attend his prom as he was pissed about all the homophobic comments and bullying he had received. His mom even insisted on talking to the school principal but nothing seemed to help, not even Senator Baxter showing up at their protest. 

He had enough credits to graduate, so if he just showed up for his finals he’d be fine. Brian was out of town the night of his prom but promised him his own private prom when he returned from his business trip.

Justin was depressed, lying across Michael’s old bed when he heard the bedroom door open and Emmett walk in. He held two garment bags, one in each hand and asked, “Lavender or Black? Which struck Justin as odd because the bags he was holding were navy and red.   
He says, “Red?”   
Questioning what he was getting himself into Emmett starts clapping and says, “I thought so, but I’m sure you’d look hot in this little number as well.”

Justin has no idea what he is talking about. At first he didn’t think this was such a good idea, but what the fuck. It’s the perfect ‘Fuck You’ to Saint James Academy. So they went, they laughed, they turned heads, the crowd parted, they danced and then they ran to the waiting taxi cab and made a clean getaway. 

Justin in a black Armani Tux escorting Em in a lavender Vera Wang evening gown, complete with matching pumps and lace shawl.

Taxi Cab Fare: $45.00. Armani Tux Rental $137.00. Vera Wang Gown and Accessories Rental: $203.00. The SHOCK and AWE on all their faces…PRICELESS.

The End…


End file.
